1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to silver halide photographic materials having an aluminum support and, particularly, to those which contain a developing agent in some of the light sensitive layers and can provide images with an improved physical strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Photographic materials comprising an aluminum support having silver halide emulsion layers thereon are known as lithographic printing materials. The application of photographic materials of this type to lithographic printing materials is, for instance, disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,146,104; 3,577,238 and so on. Various approaches have also been proposed with the intention of improving the printing durability of such materials, as disclosed in; for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,650,742; 3,669,018 and so on. The burning-in treatment adopted therein increases the printing durability of such materials, but requires much time and labor. Moreover, silver halide photographic materials in which a tanning developing agent is incorporated therein are known. However, relief images produced by these approaches tend to be damaged and to delaminate from a support.